The Phantomhive Mansion
by thatkrazykiddd
Summary: Today was just another ordinary day at the Phantomhive Mansion. Except something out of the ordinary happens to one of Ciel's butlers. Read and find out. ;D


"SEBASTIAN! WHERE IS MY TEA?" the feisty Lord Phantom hive growled. The whole mansion rumbled in the fury in the young master's voice. Sebastian, Lord Phantomhive's loyal servant appeared at once, almost like magic.

"I apologize, sir. There was a small issue I had to take care of" Sebastian's velvety voice settled the small Lord.

"Well see to it that it doesn't happen again" the Lord muttered with a pout.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian bowed.

"How is my triple-decker cake coming along?" Ciel asked while fiddling with a quill resting on his desk.

"Just fine, sir. Here is your tea" he grabbed the silver plater with delicate china wear resting atop from Finnian's hands, another one of Lord Phantomhive's servants. Finnian smiled as Sebastian took the tray, and left without a word. Sebastian placed the plater on Ciel's desk, right under his nose. Sebastian poured tea from the tea pot into one of the tea cups.

Ciel gently picked up the cup and took a small sip. He eyed the butler carefully.

"Is this Earl Grey?" Ciel asked cautiously.

"Indeed sir" Sebastian replied, settling his master once more.

"Very well" Ciel began "You may continue on with whatever in the world you were doing"

"Thank you, sir" Sebastian bowed again. He left the room without another word and then smiled eagerly when he saw a cat prancing around outside the mansion.

"Reminder to self, block all websites involving the words 'cat', 'kitten' and 'icanhazcheesburger'…" Ciel muttered to himself. Sebastian poked his head through the door and looked at Ciel Phantomhive.

"Excuse me, sir. But did you say something?" Sebastian asked walking into the room. Ciel sat there, sipping his tea, acting like he hadn't noticed his butler.

"Sir?" Sebastian called. The little Lord looked up at his loyal servant.

"Nothing of importance" Ciel mumbled before taking another sip of his tea.

"Ah. Yes, sir" Sebastian said, with a tone in his voice that made him sound disappointed.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started.

"What is it that you want, sir?" Sebastian asked, a little impatient.

"Can you fetch me a parfait? I'm a little hungry…" He commanded dully.

"Yes, master. At once" Sebastian mused. He left Lord Phantomhive's office and ventured into the kitchen. Baldroy, the Lord's incapable chef, had blown up something again in the kitchen. His hair had poofed into a blonde afro upon his head. Sebastian sighed, another job for him to do.

Sebastian quickly whipped up a parfait, grabbed a spoon and made his way back to Lord Phantomhive's office. He approached Ciel's desk where Ciel was reading a book.

"Here you are, master" Sebastian said as he rested the glass on his desk. The little Lord grabbed the glass and spoon and started to devour the sweet.

"T-Thanks" Ciel let out bashfully.

"Anything for you, Master" Sebastian let out. Ciel couldn't help but blush as his butler said those words. He had heard them many times before, but somehow this felt different.

"I don't mean to be rude, but don't you think its a little cold for that?" Sebastian asked, testing Ciel's patience. He huffed at the question.

"What do you mean? If one can have soup in the summer, one can have parfait in the winter. I felt like something cold and sweet" Ciel argued. He blushed once more.

_Cold and sweet_ replayed in his mind.

"I see" Sebastian coughed.

"Anything else you wish to harass me about?" Ciel asked annoyed.

"Your cake, my lord" Sebastian added. He disappeared at once, and then came back with a slice of heavily frosted cake.

"Is it vanilla, strawberry and chocolate like I requested?"

"Yes, my lord" Sebastian walked to his desk and placed the plate on his desk "Here"

"My, I'm going to get fat. Sebastian, after I finish this slice of cake, can you fetch my jogging clothes?" Ciel added noticing his little bulging belly. He poked at his belly as he stared at it.

"Yes, sir. At once" Sebastian bowed. He disappeared from the room and Ciel started at his cake. Sebastian rushed back in with his master's clothes resting in his arms. Ciel continued eating his cake without noticing his butler.

After an awkward pause of Ciel's butler watching him as he ate, Ciel sighed and looked up at him.

"Lay them on my arm chair. I'll get dressed myself" Ciel muttered.

"Yes, my Lord" said Sebastian. He laid the clothes on Lord Ciel's red velvet arm chair. Ciel finished the cake and got up out of his chair.

Sebastian, being a little embarrassed, shifted his eyes to the big windows of his master's office. Ciel's little hands started unfastening his double breasted jacket. He was having a little trouble, as this was one of the first times he has tried to undress himself.

"Beautiful weather, if I do say so myself" Sebastian tried to make small talk to distract himself from his master undressing.

"Do you mind?" Ciel growled, obviously unimpressed. Sebastian got a little concerned.

"Are you sure you don't want any help, my Lord?" He asked carefully. Ciel sighed.

"If you insist" Ciel gave in. He obviously needed help, any how. Sebastian walked over to Ciel and knelt down in front of him. Ciel watched his loyal butler as he helped him undress.

Ciel blushed as dirty thoughts rushed into his head. Inside Ciel's little head, he was starting to freak out. 'Why do I think of my loyal butler like this?' Ciel asked himself as he felt urges he never felt before.

Sebastian quickly undressed his master, as he too, tried to shoo away dirty thoughts in his head.

But, Ciel was re-acting more fiercely. His face turning the same shade of crimson red as his velvet arm chair.

Ciel let out a sigh of relief when he was dressed, and his butler's hands were no longer on his body.

"There my Lord. All done" Sebastian sighed. Ciel shook his foggy head and concentrated back on being the level headed master he knew he was.

"Go get ready. In 20 minutes, all of us are going for a jog" Ciel commanded.

"All of us? You mean Pluto as well?" Sebastian asked, disappointed.

"I'd forgotten about him. But if you want, he can come too. Just get him some shorts. I don't want to be seen with a naked wolf-human thing" Ciel muttered.

"Yes my Lord" Sebastian left and went to his quarters so he could quickly get changed. Once he was done, he went back to Lord Phantomhive's office.

"Shall I get Finnian, Baldroy and Mey-rin?" Sebastian asked.

"If you don't mind…" Ciel said, almost sarcastically. Ciel walked out of his office and made his way for the front doors. He was quickly joined by his five loyal servants.

"Where are we going?" Mey-rin asked excitedly. She was always so happy.

"Where ever we want, I guess" Ciel added.

"Master, where _are _we going?" Sebastian asked, sceptical of his master's original plan.

"Outside. For some fresh air" Ciel said as he pushed the large front doors open, and the refreshing breeze caressed his skin "The destination, I'm unsure of. But it'll be nice to stop and smell the roses"

Ciel inhaled deeply into the fresh and crisp breeze.

"Alright, my Lord" Sebastian blinked.

"Now, let us go fetch Pluto, and then we shall jog!" Lord Phantomhive said, matter-of-factly.

"Yes, my Lord" Ciel was starting to get a little tired of the whole 'yes, my Lord', 'indeed, my Lord', 'whatever you say, my Lord' act that Sebastian put on. Sebastian quickly got Pluto, putting a pair of shorts on him and then his leash.

"Mmm" Ciel hummed "Don't you just love fresh air?"

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian added, trying to control Pluto.

"Oh Sebastian, loosen up a little bit" Ciel was such a hypocrite "It's not 'yes, my Lord', it's 'oh yes, it does feel good'!"

"Alright" Sebastian paused for a little "Oh yes, it does feel good"

Sebastian eyed Ciel as he sniffed at his red rose bush. Pluto was occupied with the blue butterfly that had fluttered past.

Sebastian smirked at his master.

"You should smile more, master" Sebastian added.

"Hmm, maybe I should" Ciel smiled as he picked a rose, carefully avoiding the thorns.

"Oh, I love the outdoors" Ciel added, skipping over to a tree with a squirrel perched in front of it.

"That's more like it" Sebastian smiled, before being distracted by something rustling in the bushes. Sebastian stared at the bush inattentively.

"What is it?" Ciel asked, a little scared, as he stared at the bushes too. A cat crawled out of the bush and sniffed at Mey-rin's shoe.

"It's a cat" Sebastian stated. Sebastian bent down and picked up the cat. He awed at the cat as it purred in contempt.

"Oh, okay then. Let's start jogging" Ciel added, obviously uninterested in the green-ish black cat.

"OH, I LOVE CATS, YES I DO!" Mey-rin let out excitedly and got closer to the cat.

"Or you can ignore me" Ciel muttered to himself. Everyone seemed more interested in the cat than Ciel.

"CAN WE KEEP HIM?" Finnian asked with bright eyes, to his Lord.

"I guess so" Ciel mumbled. Sebastian passed the cat to Mey-rin.

"Sorry, sir. What do we do now?" Sebastian asked politely. Pluto barked at the butterfly he was still chasing after.

"What are you doing to our new cat?" Ciel hissed at Sebastian.

"Hmm" Sebastian hummed as he was deep in thought.

"What is it, Sebastian?" Ciel asked his butler.

"Ah, nothing Master" Sebastian let out.

"It was not nothing. Tell me what was on your mind" Ciel growled.

"Must I?" Sebastian asked, unwilling.

"Of course you must! I commanded you of something and you must do so. Now, do I have to repeat myself?" Ciel barked.

"Yes, my Lord. I was thinking of how much this cat resembles you, Master. Its fur colour is the same as your hair" Sebastian started "Not to mention the sapphire eyes"

Ciel's face flushed as the thought of having a cat resemble him made him embarrassed.

"Ugh" was all Ciel could manage out as he was temporarily stunned. He slowly looked down at the cat Mey-rin had rested on the ground.

"Well" he paused "He does look a little like me, doesn't he?"

"His fur is so silky" Sebastian smiled "Yes, my Lord"

Ciel Phantomhive picked up the delicate cat and examined it.

"What shall we name it? And what's its gender?" Ciel asked "Maybe we can call it Mystery, or does that sound to cliché?"

"No, no, sir. That name is fine" Sebastian said loyally.

"Well, I don't think it fits. What do you think would be a fitting name, Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

Sebastian hummed again, in thought.

"We should name him Fluffy pants!" Finnian said eagerly.

"Finny, don't be daft! That's not a good name! We should name him after Sebastian!" Mey-rin said in a dreamy way.

"Why do you want to name it after Sebastian if it looks like our Lord Phantomhive?" Baldroy asked, confused.

"How about Phantom?" Finny suggested.

"That's surprisingly a spectacular name! We shall name it Phantom! Now, what's its gender?" Ciel said happily. He turned the cat around in his hands and examined his butt.

"A male, sir" Sebastian stated.

"Oh yes, I see its fluffy little balls. Very cute" Ciel added. Mey-rin, Baldroy, Finnian and Sebastian tried to contain their laughter. Tanaka simply did a little laugh, expressing his joy, and then sipping on his tea in hand.

"Eh, I don't feel like jogging anymore. Let's go back inside" Ciel commanded.

"Yes, sir" Sebastian bowed. Ciel passed the cat to Mey-rin and started to walk back towards the mansion. The others followed and Mey-rin stroked the black cat. Once inside the mansion, Ciel desired something.

"Sebastian, can you get me some tea? I'll be in my game room" Ciel ordered.

"Yes, my Lord" Sebastian said as he made his way to the kitchen.

"Mey-rin, get Phantom some food bowls and a litter tray. I don't want him leaving faeces all over my mansion" Ciel commanded as he made his way to the game room.

"Oh, I'll do whatever you say, Lord Phantomhive, yes I will!" Mey-rin nodded. Baldroy, Finnian and Tanaka walked into the kitchen to prepare for dinner.

As soon as Ciel stepped into his game room, his trusty butler came in with his tea.

"Here is your tea, Master" Sebastian stated.

"Thank you, Sebastian. Would you like to play a game?" Ciel asked as he sat down in a chair in front of his set-up Chess board.

"If that's what you wish sir, then of course" Sebastian answered.

"Chess?" Ciel asked once more. Sebastian sat on the chair opposite Lord Phantomhive's and set the silver platter on the floor next to them.

"Of course" His butler hummed.

"You start" Ciel commanded.

"Hmm" Sebastian let out in thought. His gloved fingers moved his first piece.

"Wise first move" Ciel stated. He moved his own first piece.

"Checkmate, sir" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"So, it seems you have won. Well played" Ciel added.

"What would you like to do now?" Sebastian asked his master.

"I don't know" Ciel let out, resting his head on his hand, deep in thought. All of a sudden, a familiar red shinigami busted into Lord Phantomhive's game room.

"OH BASSY! I'VE BEEN LOOKING ALL OVER FOR YOU!" the girly grim reaper squealed.

"WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?" screamed Lord Phantomhive, letting Grell know all too well he was not welcome here.

"Grell…" Sebastian stated "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, calm down, Ciel! I just wanted to talk to my dear, Bassy!" Grell said, resting a hand on his hip. Sebastian sighed.

"What is it?" he asked exasperated. Grell's golden eyes shifted over to an angry Lord Phantomhive.

"Alone" Grell pouted. Ciel got up.

"Fine. But when I come back, he must be gone" Ciel commanded. Little Lord Phantomhive left the room without another word. Tanaka came out from behind Sebastian's chair.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka laughed with contempt, and sipped at his tea.

"What do you want?" Sebastian asked Grell, obviously not noticing the small harmless servant.

"AHEM, I said ALONE!" Grell shrieked "Does no one know the word privacy around here?"

"Don't mind him. He just comes and goes" Sebastian stated in a bored way.

"WELL, it would be NICE if he went, RIGHT NOW!" Grell was being a diva.

"Looks like Phantom has found his way into the room" Sebastian added, looking at the cat that had crept into the room and walked past Grell. Phantom stopped at Sebastian's feet, and Sebastian, unable to resist the cuteness of their new found pet, started to stroke his fur.

"Tanaka, could you please excuse us?" Sebastian asked kindly as he looked up at Tanaka.

"Ho, ho, ho" Tanaka smiled as he left, and sipped his tea once more.

"The cat can stay. "What I was going to ask you-" Grell started, but got interrupted as Finnian busted through the game room door, and scared the living daylights out of the frustrated shinigami.

"SEBASTIAN!" Finny yelled.

"OH COME ON!" Grell shouted as he was getting way too angry "ONE GOES OUT, ANOTHER COMES IN!"

Mey-rin also barged in, except she was carrying a sliver tray.

"SEBASTIAN! How do you make tea again?" She asked helplessly "I've forgotten how, yes I have"

Grell sighed. "Why do I even try anymore?" he said to himself.

"Well, you do this, then that" Sebastian started in a simple way. Mey-rin blushed as her beloved superior talked to her.

"OI, SEBASTIAN!" Baldroy shouted as he rushed into the room.

"HOW MANY SERVANTS DOES CIEL HAVE?" Grell screamed, furious. Baldroy knocked into Mey-rin, causing her to spill her tea all over the carpet.

"Oh, I'm such a cluts, yes I am" Mey-rin started to sob.

"Can you all please leave the room?" Sebastian asked calmly.

"Oh, I didn't realize we had company! Nice to meet you sir!" Finny smiled, skipping to Grell and holding out his hand.

"Well, aren't you a cute thing?" Grell smiled as he grabbed the young servant and played with his hair "I just love blondes!"

Finnian froze in Grell's arm, completely confused.

"I'm actually strawberry blonde, sir" he let out shakily. Grell snuggled into Finnian.

"Are you gay?" Baldroy asked, confused as well.

"How can a woman be gay? Honestly!" Grell said as he nuzzled more into Finnian. Grell pointed at Baldroy when he noticed his hair was a fluffy cloud atop his head.

"YOU HAVE AN AFRO?" Grell shouted surprised "OH DEAR HEAVENS!"

"He always blows things up" Finnian let out, still confused, and now a little scared. Ciel rushed into the room.

"What is all this ruckus about?" Lord Phantomhive asked angrily. He noticed that the red shinigami was still in his game room.

"Why is he not gone yet?" Ciel was furious.

"Ah, master..." Sebastian started.

"SEE YA!" Baldroy said as he rushed out. Finnian was still trapped in the feminine mans arms.

"Ciel! Please let me stay for a little longer! Everyone kept interrupting me and I never got to ask Bassy what I wanted to ask him!" Grell pleaded.

"No, get out of my mansion" Ciel growled. Grell looked down at the strawberry blonde servant he still had in his arms.

"I will go if you let me keep him!" Grell stated. He pouted as he patted Finnian's head.

"WHAT? BUT HE'S MY SERVANT!" Ciel yelled.

"I'm not leaving until I get to keep this adorable little servant" Grell stood his ground.

"My name's Finnian, sir" Finny let out shyly. Grell cupped Finnian's face in his hands.

"Oh, what an adorable little name you have! That's it! I have to keep him! He shall be mine forever!" Grell squealed and snuggled into the young servant again.

"You can keep him if you leave, RIGHT NOW!" Ciel barked.

"OH YAY!" Grell jumped. He swung Finnian over his shoulder and swaggered out of the room.

"But, Lord!" Finnian called after Ciel as the shinigami took him.

"I'm your master now, you cute little thing!" Grell smiled happily. Finnian sobbed into his dirty hands.

"We can always get another" Ciel Phantomhive let out as he sat on an arm chair.


End file.
